Shining Hopes and Dreams
by Zoroarkcuddlesx3
Summary: Kiara is an inspiring young trainer with a nice body to match. Join her as she faces perilous challenges, emotional disputes and other amazing feats as her life in the Sinnoh region is thrown into the realms of Pokeality. Please read and review!
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hello everyone, I am back with a new story for you guys. I am terribly sorry for not continuing my first story, "My Furry Friend" but I just couldn't think of any ideas for that story. I forgot what that's called…Writer something… However, I am pleased to announce my début of this new story that I am going to call, "Shining Hopes and Dreams". Thanks to all of you guys that understand what I'm going through… **

Deep within the caverns of Mt Coronet, a young woman about the age of 26 was walking through the paths that lead to the top of the mountain. ( Instead of Spear Pillar, imagine a mountain top with a plain and a forest area and all that jizz… lol Spear Pillar will be there later ^^). Alongside her was a young girl about 12 years old, carrying some medical supplies in a backpack on her back. This little girl's name was Kiara. The young woman was her mother, who goes by the name Nichole. Together, they were on a mission to look for a legendary Pokémon species known as Zoroark. Professor Rowan and his assistants (including Nichole) have reported sightings of the Pokémon on top of Mt Coronet. However, it took some hands on experience for them to be certain. That is where Nichole and Kiara come in.

"Okay honey, let's take a bit of a break, here I packed your favorite granola bars right here." Nichole said, passing her daughter a bar. "Thanks mom!" Kiara squealed happily, catching the bar in her hands and unwrapping it. They ate the bars in silence as they rested on the cave floor. Soon after, they put the wrappers in their bags and continued to trek along the cave path. It took them about 45 minutes until they reached a cave opening, but it was too small for them to go through. "I have an idea.. We could dig our way outside because I can see the outside from here." Nichole said. She opened up her bag and took out a small pickaxe and a small shovel. She gave the pickaxe to Kiara, who immediately began digging through the hole.(Kiara spent most of her life digging up fossils with her mother which is why she is here with Nichole now). With their combined effort, they managed to make a hole big enough for them to fit through. After 4 hours of hiking through the mountain, Kiara and Nichole made their way outside.

As soon as they stepped outside, they began to walk slowly through a dirt path lined with trees on either side. Nichole stopped walking and took a small machine out of her bag. She placed it on the ground and it grew about 2 feet high, and began a DNA scan of the area. When it was done, a shrunk back to its normal size and the monitor on the front read, "Zoroark Species identified". Now curious, they walked a bit further until they stumbled upon a den. However, what was inside the den shocked the mother-daughter pair.

There lied a Zoroark, a female one at that, panting loudly and on her back with her legs spread wide. However, masturbation was not the first thing that came to mind when Nichole saw the Pokémon." Honey, give me your bag now! "she ordered, and Kiara followed the order. Nichole pulled out 2 things, a small headset and a first aid kit. Nichole put the headset in her ear and pressed a small button on the side. "Okay miss, can you explain what's going on?" Nichole spoke quietly. "You humans… s-stay away from m-me." The Zoroark growled softly before moaning in pain. "You appear to be in labor. Please… let us help you deliver." Nichole spoke softly. She placed a hand on the Zoroark's head and rubbed softly. At first the Pokémon began to growl, but calmed down as soon as she figured out that Nichole and Kiara meant no harm. "Kiara, pass me a towel out of the first aid kit, and some gloves. I'll go get some warm water…." Nichole trailed off and they began their task…

….

After another 2 hours of labor, yelling, cursing and pushing, the Zoroark gave birth to 3 healthy Zorua pups, which began to feed from the Zoroark as soon as Nichole and Kiara cleaned them off. "Excuse me miss Zoroark, I was wondering if… I could have one of your pups as my p-partner." Kiara asked with caution, afraid that the Pokémon would growl or hit her. "You may, but promise me that you will take good care of my pup." She stated while smiling brightly at Kiara. "I promise" Kiara said, and she hugged the Zoroark tightly. Soon after, they both fell asleep in each other's arms with Nichole in a tent a few feet away.

….

It has been 3 years since Kiara helped that Zoroark give birth. She is now 15 years old and her Zorua is a level 26. (I will use some game features with this story, so just bear with me on that part.) Kiara is currently in Twinleaf Town sleeping in her house but, she would soon get a rude awakening.

Her Zorua just woke up at the foot of Kiara's bed, and decided to play a small prank on her. Using his Illusions, he turned himself into a Chimchar, and used a small ember attack on her bed. Within seconds, it burned up her covers and started burning her feet. "HOLY SH*T IT BURNS!" She yelled and jumped 3 feet in the air, (Pokémon anime style lol) and ran towards the bathtub. She turned on the cold water and jumped in. "Ahhh… sweet relief…" She panted slowly as her feet cooled down. Zorua was on the ground laughing his a** off. (Kiara doesn't have her own communicator yet so just bear with the poke speech for a while). When Kiara got out of the tub and regained her composure, she began to chase Zorua throughout their house, yelling taunts like, "I'm going to kick you're a** when I catch you!" After a while, they both calmed down and began their normal daytime routine.

In the kitchen, Kiara spoke up, "Ok, breakfast routine, START!" she shouted as she grabbed a can of pokechow.

She spun the can in her hand and placed it onto an electric can opener. As soon as the opener started its whirring sound she flew over to the refrigerator and grabbed a box of cereal off the top. With one swift motion she grabbed a bowl out of the sink and poured her cereal, making sure to keep an eye on the pokechow. With an expert throw the cereal box was back in its place and the refrigerator was opened. With another seamless motion she poured his milk, put the cap back on, and threw it back into the fridge. The pokechow was just about opened so Kiara slid back to it; on his way he passed by the sink. He grabbed a spoon, tossed it backwards, and grabbed a bowl for the pokechow. The opener stopped its whirring sound right as Kiara got to it, the can dropped in her hand and she poured the bowl of pokechow. The spoon he threw earlier landed in his bowl of cereal with a small splash. Without looking she threw the can behind him and ran for her bowl of cereal with the pokechow in hand. On the way she passed by the sink again, grabbing a washcloth from inside she cleaned up the small amount of spilled milk and threw it back into the sink. With both bowls in hand now, Kiara ran towards the table and sat down, sliding the pokechow in front of Zorua right as the can she threw a moment ago landed in the trash can. "SCORE!" she shouted triumphantly as she noticed her Pokémon's look of surprise on its face. Normally, Kiara wouldn't do this under normal circumstances, but today was the day that Professor Rowan gave Kiara her pokedex and her mom would let her go on a Pokémon adventure. However, about hallway into breakfast the house phone rang. Anxious, Kiara went to go answer it and a doctor was on the phone. "Excuse me miss, your mother wouldn't happen to be Nichole Jameson would she?" he asked nervously. "Yes she is…I-is something wrong?" Kiara grew anxious as the doctor continued to speak. "Yes there is…I believe it would be easier for you to come down here personally to explain. We are located at the Pokémon Center in Sandgem Town." He stated.

….

After hearing the news, Kiara and her Zorua sprinted through the forest until she reached Sandgem Town. As soon as she arrived, she requested to see her mother, who was in a high-risk emergency room.

"So here is the story, your mother appears to have a virus known as Pokerus. Pokerus is a disease that is spread throughout Pokémon to make their training easier. However, your mother has a case known as Pokerus type 2, which is the scenario in which a human is transformed into a Pokémon through cum intake. Your mother has swallowed cum from a female Zoroark in post-labor. This has caused her to be given Pokerus Type 2. A cure has not been found yet, so it is very unfortunate to say that your mother will turn into a Zoroark in 24 hours…." He trailed off from his explanation as Kiara just stared intently to register what the doctor just told her, and it hit her like a bullet…

….

For the next 22 Hours, Kiara cried, cuddled with her Zoroark, took comforting words from fellow doctors and Nurse Joys, and stare at her mother as she slept in a pokecoma. (I got bored with it lol leave me alone… ^^)

When the countdown clock reached 00:45:00, Nichole awoke for the first time in a whole day, and Kiara tackled her mother in the tightest hug imaginable. "Mommy! I don't want you to transform, we won't be able to talk to each other or hang out, and I won't capture you in a pokeball! "Kiara cried intently as her mother soothingly rubbed her back and spoke softly. "I know you don't want this to happen, but it's not like it's your fault. Don't worry; just give me a few weeks to get accustomed to myself and my mind so I don't hurt you…" Nichole trailed off as they cried together. They spent the rest of their time reminiscing about their past, and even thinking about Kiara's father, who passed away in a war 10 years ago. This lasted until the timer winded down to 00:00:10.

10… Mommy

9… I love you

8… I love you too Kiara

7… I promise I'll find you

6… And we can hang out

5… With my Pokémon

4… I would like that

3… mmph… I love you

2… Me too mommy

1… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**AN: I'm going to leave you right there because I'm so mean lol. Don't worry; I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, besides I love writing this story! I'll see ya guys later!**


	2. Starting a New Adventure

**A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating in soooooo long, I lost my USB flash drive and I had to wait to get a new one. My next chapters were all on it so I've spent the last 3 to 4 weeks re-writing not only this chapter, but helping some friends with theirs as well. Once again, I'm sorry, and I promise to be more active from now on.**

AHHHHHHHHHHH! A young woman was screaming in an emergency room in Sandgem Town. It was Nichole, she had stood up from her bed, and her skin began to crawl. Gray fur grew out in small patches all over her body. Her hair turned a dark shade of red, before cascading over her back and a blue gem appeared around it. Her finger nails became crimson claws the same color as blood. She let out a blood curdling scream and looked straight at Kiara with her eyes narrowed. "Mommy?" Kiara asked nervously. Nichole (now a Zoroark) yelled and slapped Kiara, sending her flying into the wall with a loud THWUMP! Kiara moaned in pain and watched as her mother slashed a window open, and jumped out into the darkness, making noises as she departed.

….

About two weeks later from that incident, Kiara was released from the hospital due to damages on her arm. She went to Professor Rowan's research Lab and requested to have a word with him. Intrigued, he gave her access to his office. "Ahh, miss Jameson, I am very sorry to hear of what had transpired at the hospital. Here, you know the risks of an adventure, and you definitely know how to take care of pokemon…" he trailed off, handing her a pokedex. "Thank you Professor, I promise to take good care of my pokemon and all others…" Kiara said as she exited the building. She had her Zorua in his pokeball for the first time in a while. She went inside her house and decided to rest up and she would leave in the morning. She turned on the TV and sat down, the news was on.

"This just in, a new form of a relationship with your pokemon, is it legal? Should we have it? Is it a bad thing? Here is Dr. Pekovich with the report."

"Pokeality, a sexual relationship between pokemon and human, has begun to rise in the Sinnoh region. I shall explain briefly. It is legal, as long as it is not forced. Any forced Pokeality will result in a huge fine payment and your pokemon will be confiscated from you. However, it isn't legal to everyone. A payment of 4000 poke must be made to purchase a Pokeality license. You will start out on license Z. Full membership is unlocked at license A, along with the benefits of doing what you want, when you want when it comes to your Pokeality. More information can be found in my Pokeality handbook, it only costs 200 poke and it will give you ALL information needed to help you become a pokephilliac. Good luck and I hope that you don't get arrest or such for this new kind of relationship."

…..

Kiara was blankly staring at the screen now, for the program had shut itself off. "Pokeality? Legal? What am I going to do? Ugh… whatever, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Kiara stated blankly. She shut off her television and began packing her backpack for her journey. That is until; she found a big cardboard box in her closet with her name on it.

"Dear Kiara, if you are reading this, then I probably have pokerus type 2 and I'm a Zoroark now. In preparation for your journey, I have given you a: Communicator Bluetooth headset, a lot of pokechow, a Pokeality license Z, and the Pokeality handbook. Have fun on your journey, and I hope you have the best time of your life! Love, Your Mother."

…..

(Time Jump, I got bored….)

The next morning, Kiara woke up bright and early at around 8:00AM. The sun was shining through her window, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky_. "Today is going to be a good day…" she thought to herself._ " Good morning Zorua…" Kiara said in a stretch, but there was no answer. Then she remembered last night_, HOLY SHIT! I LEFT MY ZORUA IN HIS POKEBALL FOR A WHOLE DAY!_ Knowing she was in trouble, she released the Zorua from its capsule, and as soon as it appeared, it gave her a serious look. "Listen, I'm sorry I left you in there all day, it's just that I've been caught up in everything that's been going on since my mom transformed… You know that I would never try to keep you in there, so please don't be mad at me?" Kiara pleaded. Zorua wouldn't have it, and his turned his head away from her. _The communicator!_ Kiara reached into her bag and pulled out a small Bluetooth. She turned it on and hoped he would say something to her, but to no avail. "The silent treatment huh? I don't blame you, I would be mad at me too…" she trailed off and sulked into the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready in 5…" she said to let him know. Zorua sighed to himself, knowing that Kiara really didn't mean it. Now feeling guilty, Zorua padded into the kitchen and said, "I don't know if you can understand me… but if you can, I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean to, but I was just upset because I hate being in that thing…" _Can't let him know YET Kiara thought_. Kiara petted him on the head softly as her way of forgiving him, and then she resumed her breakfast meal. After she finished, she gave him his pokechow, and started scarfing down her egg whites and bacon because she was so hungry. "Ok, I think we should start traveling, we want to get to Jubilife City before it gets too late." She explained. Anxious to get started, Zorua gave her a nuzzle with his nose and scurried out the door with Kiara in tow. She grabbed her backpack off of the couch and put it on her back. Walking out the door, she turned around, locked it, and waved goodbye to any neighbors who happened to be outside at the time. They walked through the forest on Route 205. (Tell me if I'm wrong, but I haven't touched my pokemon games in like 2 years…) Fortunately for them, no wild pokemon appeared while they traveled until they reached Sandgem Town. It was about 2:15PM, and Kiara was getting thirsty. She headed into the pokemart and requested some water, but when she pulled out her purse to pay for the merchandise, the cashier stopped her. "No need for payment Miss Jameson. After being the first human to have a pokemon mother, you are considered famous, and thus you will receive free merchandise from any pokemart in the Sinnoh region." She explained. "Really? How does this work?" Kiara asked as she became curious. "All you have to do is show any pokemart your trainer card and watch the free stuff come flying to your face. Sometimes it pays to be a freak of nature, no offense of course_…" Hmph, she's got some nerve…. Kiara thought._

….

Kiara left the pokemart and not a moment too soon, because she was ready to unleash her fury all over that woman.Now leaving Sandgem Town, Kiara trekked through the forest that would lead her to Jubilife City. That is until a wild Shinx leapt out at her from some nearby bushes. "Ok Zorua let's go!" Kiara shouted. Zorua leapt from Kiara's shoulders and sprang into action.

_Use Shadow Ball! Zorua used Shadow Ball and the Shinx was hit._

_Shinx used Tackle but Zorua dodged it._

_The Shinx stumbled, looking tired and weary as Zorua used another Shadow Ball._

_Go pokeball! The pokeball wiggled three times before making the capture noise._

"Yes! I've got a Shinx! Good job Zorua!" Kiara shouted triumphantly. She gave her Zorua a pet on the head and pulled out a small box from her jacket pocket. Inside were a bunch of delicious poffins. 125 to be exact. Kiara gave her Zorua one and he ate it happily. "Let's keep going." Kiara suggested as they started walking. At about 6:45PM, the sun had started to set, and Kiara and her Zorua were tired. "Looks like were not gonna make it to Jublife before dark. Let's just set up camp for the night." Kiara sighed wearily.

….

When the tent was set up and a campfire was going, Kiara figured that it was time to meet her new friend. She released it from its pokeball, and it turned out to be male from its voice. "What do you want with me?!" he shouted, he was taking a nap before she caught him, and now he was very pissed. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, my name is Kiara and this is my partner Zorua. I'm your new trainer now, and I just want you let you know that you'll be safe and well taken care of with me." Kiara explained, giving him a smile. He returned the smile and said," Oh…. I'm sorry, thank you for capturing me. I don't like being wild, it's too much work." He smirked. "Well, you'll still have to work hard with me, but I'll make sure you get break time when you really need it." She explained. Kiara pulled out her pokedex and began its sync: _ Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hair on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed._ "Well, I hope this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Kiara said, hugging her new Shinx, until it shocked her by accident. "AHHH!" she screamed, her hair now sticking up like Einstein. (Lol) "Ugh… I'll deal with this in the morning. Good night guys." Kiara said, blowing out the small fire. She and her pokemon went into their tent, into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

**A/N: Well! I'm very happy because I finally updated for you guys! I hope you'll still like me because I do still need my fans to support me, even though I've been a bad writer. Like I said before, I promise to update much more frequently, now that I got my new USB flash drive. Good bye!**


	3. Unexpected Encounter

**A/N: I finally got time to write the next chapter and I might get off punishment soon. With that in mind, I hope to try and get a couple more chapters out of the way. Another thing I need to get out of the way is my Exit projects for 8****th**** grade. They are a pain in the buns, and they are the main reason why I'm not good at updating at a consistent basis. Without further ado, I present you all with chapter 3…**

Kiara woke up bright and early the next morning, and she decided to do her daily routine. She took a brush out of her backpack and began to tame the mess of hair that was sticking out after last night. 10 minutes later she was preparing herself some sausages over a fire she had set ablaze. Kiara had the pokechow ready and now it was just up to when her pokemon decided to wake up. Growing impatient, Kiara decided it was best to wake her pokemon up herself, and she did just that. "Wake up guys! Breakfast!" she shouted into the tent. They seemed energized as both Zorua and Shinx raced outside the tent for their awaiting food. "Heh, that's so like you guys, showing no kind of table manners whatsoever…" she trailed off, feeling a bit puckish herself, as her stomach announced for her. Zorua gave her a, "Look who's laughing now?" look and continued to eat his food. Kiara blushed a small shade of pink before grabbing her plate of sausages and eating them rather quickly. Kiara then grabbed her communicator from seemingly nowhere, turned it on, and commanded (well asked really…) her Pokémon to help her clean up the campsite. They were done in an hour at most when Kiara's watch read 12:00PM.

…...

After another 2 hours of trekking through the forest, Kiara and Zorua (on her shoulder) made it to Jubilife City. _OMG! I am hungry! Kiara thought to herself. _But before Kiara could begin her search for some well deserved food, a girl with red hair and brown vest coat came up to her face with a leer. "500 Poke says you have a pokeality license." The woman accused. "Umm excuse me? Your right and all, but I was just wondering…" "Aha! You come with me now!" the woman cut her off and grabbed Kiara's hand. They went through some busy city streets, bumping into anonymous city folk. Kiara breathed a "sorry" to each one they hit until they reached a small little house on the edge of town. It was one of those old style homes with a red roof and white walls on the outside. "Get in." the woman commanded. (Hint: this woman is someone that's in Pokémon Galactic Battles. She is friends with Dawn.) Upon entering the woman's house, Kiara noticed that it was quiet boring, as if she even bothered to decorate the place at all. _She must be out all the time… Kiara thought._ "Alright, so my name is **Zoey **and I'm going to teach you how to be a die hard pokephilliac. Kiara raised an eyebrow, "and how exactly are you going to that?" Kiara asked. Zoey pulled out a pokephillia license Rank D. "This is how, I'm already at rank D, which means your little Z rank is better off listening to me than refusing. So just take the offer before you get arrested.

**A/N: I know this is shorter than my other 3, but I really wanted t get this chapter out and let you guys know I'm still working on this story. Don't worry; the next chapter will be at least twice as long, just to make it up to you guys. **


	4. Acts of Pleasure

**A/N: I apologize for my last chapter being so short. In my defense, I've been living with my grandmother. She don't got wifi and she had to take me to Radioshack so I can get a new laptop( Macbook Pro 2012 I might add ^^). So to apologize to you guys, I made this chapter a bit longer than normal. Also, I have to give a couple of warnings for this chapter...**

**Warnings: Role-play, sex toys, oral, and of course, Pokeality. Enjoy read & review!**

Kiara had just stepped into the house of a very outgoing woman named Zoey. She claimed that she could teach Kiara how to be a top-notch Pokephilliac." But is it really worth it? I mean, sure its a nice thought and all but I doubt that I would want to traumatize my pokemon by having sex with them." Kiara though matter-of-factly. As if Zoey had read her mind, she stated simply, " If you're worried about hurting your pokemon or something, think of it this way. Almost every single species of pokemon has the power to slice you, or stomp you and so on. Your pokemon will definetly know whether they want it or not." Kiara's stomach growled and she clutched it gently. " Can I at least get something to eat before you start this?" she asked pleadingly. " Ugh fine..." Zoey growled, muttering something incoherent under her breath and going into her kitchen. She came back out with a granola bar in her hands and tossed it to Kiara smirking, " Heh, thats all you're getting, you don't want to be too full for what you're gonna do..." Kiara gulped hard at this, not knowing what to expect. Her Zorua was laying down on the couch curled up in a ball. He kept an eye open though as Zoey took Kiara into another room, and as soon as they got in, Kiara's face flushed a deep crimson red at what she saw.

A/N: This is where the M rated juiciness begins. You have been warned, read at your own risk!

Chained up on the wall in the bedroom was a pokemon, a Blaziken to be precise. He was chained to the wall with his legs spread wide, giving Kiara a clear view of his erect penis. It was pink in color, 8 inches long, and 1.5 inches wide. Kiara's eyes went wide, and she shuffled her feet nervously. Seeing her reaction, Zoey burst into laughter and closed the bedroom door. "So, do you even know anything about sex? I don't wanna have to teach you EVERYTHING." Zoey said sarcastically. "Yes, I know about sex, and I know how my pokeality license works." Kiara said, a scowl making itself present on her face. "Oh yeah? Explain..." Zoey challenged. "You go up in rank on your license when you put pokemon cum on the card, which magically disappears. Each rank lets people know how well you are as a pokephilliac and certain things you can do with your pokemon. For example, someone with rank A can do what they want in public, role-play and all types of stuff, as long as it stays friendly and not forced." Kiara said, pouting proudly. Zoey smirked, and moved to a dresser on a bedside table. Opening it up, Zoey pulled out a red leather whip, walked over to her Blaziken and kissed him fiercely. Kiara decided to take a seat on the bed so she didn't get in the way. Zoey's Blaziken groaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and exploring every single crevice. After a few moments, they pulled away, a string of saliva connected between their mouths as they gasped for air. Blaziken gave Zoey a confident smile before cringing. Zoey had whipped his shaft, sending stinging vibrations up his shaft. The sole purpose of the whip being sexual stimulation. "Now you listen and you better listen good, you know some critical information, and your gonna tell me what you know... or ELSE" she commanded, going into role-play mode. "But ma'am, I don't know anything!" Blaziken resisted, his shaft throbbing in front of her. "Heh, your big cock says otherwise, looks like I'll have to force the answer out of you..." Zoey said seductively, tracing small circles on Blaziken's shaft with her finger, causing him to moan. Zoey smirked, before fully pressing the palm of her hand onto his shaft. She slowly started pumping him, eliciting moans and grunts from the pokemon. A few more pumps, and Zoey got a result: a thick drop of precum emerged at the tip of Blaziken's cock, which was Zoey's signal for her to finish the "job". She let her tongue hang from her mouth as she slowly dragged it up Blaziken's shaft until she reached the tip. She moaned on his cock, sending wonderful vibrations through his cock. He moaned, and she started bobbing her head back and forth, giving him a much anticipated blowjob. In one swift motion, she deepthroated him, all the way to the base, which allowed her to run her tongue up his sweaty ballsack, which pulsated at the contact. Blaziken moaned louder, and bucked his hips. Zoey whipped his cock again and glared, " Did I say you can hump? Unless you want jail time mister I suggest you don't ever hump my face without my permission. EVER!" Zoey yelled fiercely. All Blaziken could do was whimper, as cold air hit his steaming member. His ballsack cringed tightly against his body, signalling he was about to cum, and his whimpers of protest confirmed this as well. Feeling sympathy, Zoey deepthroated him once again and slurped and sucked his throbbing cock. Blaziken was in pure bliss, his cock felt like it was on fire, which was good for him. He loved the way Zoey moaned on his cock and every time her tongue hit his balls he had to throw his back to drown in the pleasure. " Z-Zoey.. I-I...g-g- cum..." he moaned and felt his cock throb hard in her mouth. Zoey pulled off just in time as his cock started shooting out nice thick strands of hot ropey cum. She moaned as it coated her face, and she jerked him off to prolong his orgasm. She had also pulled out her license and let the cum drop onto the card. A couple more drops of cum dripped from Blaziken's cock before going limp, and shrinking to go back into the furry casing that was his sheath. Zoey grabbed a towel off the floor and wiped her face of any cum still stuck, then took a look at her license, which now read: 5 Cups Until Next Rank. Satisfied, Zoey began untying her Blaziken from the wall, and she let him fall into her arms and whispered, " I hope I didn't hurt you, but at least I got my info." she said, winking. Blaziken couldn't prevent the blush from appearing on his face, although it was hardly visible due to the red feathers covering it. Kiara simply stared intently at the duo, coming to a realization, _One of these days thats going to be me sucking off my pokemon! she thought._

…...

**A/N: You woulda thought the lemon was over! lololol FOOLED YA! STILL MORE!**

Outside the bedroom, Kiara's Zorua had witnessed the naughty acts through a peephole in the door. This left him with a rather serious issue. Between his hind legs was an erect throbbing mass that was dark red in color, 5 inches long and half an inch wide. Zorua was panting loudly, his arousal levels were at his peak, and he barely knew what was going on with his body! _Why...Why do I feel this way? All hot and bothered... and my thingie... its longer than I thought it was... and I'm not even peeing! Ohhh... Kiara will be sooo mad at me!_ Zorua started panicking slightly... that is until Kiara opened the door with a weird smirk on her face. Behind her Zoey shouted, " Now you give it a try! When he cums, make sure it goes on your license!" Kiara gave Zorua a smile. and picked him up, exposing his throbbing erection to her. Nonononono aww... i'm in trouble... Zorua thought, that is until Kiara stuck her tongue out and flicked it at the tip of his cock, causing him to moan. Without him noticing, Kiara placed Zorua on the couch with his front paws on her head, as if he was face-humping her. Kiara then got bold, and put his pulsating mass into her soft, warm mouth. Zorua moaned deeply, and started face-humping her as fast as his little legs would allow. Kiara added to the pleasure by bobbing her head back and forth and tickling his testicles with her nails. He gasped loud when her nails fooled around with his ballsack, and he moaned loud and gasped, "Ohhhhh please Kiara c-can you do that again? " he moaned, knowing that she couldn't understand him, but praying that she could. As if by magic, she tickled his balls again, and that threw him over the edge. " G-gotta pee! " he moaned as Kiara pulled off of his pulsating cock and put her license to his cock tip. He burst and small ribbons of cum shot out from his tip. Zorua air-humped as each strand of cum came out, moaning as well. When the euphoria kicked in, he collapsed on his back on the couch with a goofy smile on his face. Kiara looked at her license as the cum disappeared. It glowed a faint white light before the letter Z on it was now replaced with the letter Y, as well as it now reading: 1 Cup Left to Next Rank ._ Now I get what that means..._ Kiara thought.

**A/N: Lemony stuff over... for now! More to come later, but i'm not a spoiler so I won't give you any info hehe...**

…...

"H-hey Zoey? I just wanted to say thanks for the lessons and... stuff." Kiara said awkwardly, running a hand through her hair nervously. "Hey, don't sweat it kid. I knew your mother a few years back. I tell ya, she was a veteran cock-sucker. She could make any guy or pokemon cum in less than 2 minutes... It was a sight to behold." Zoey said, reminiscing about the past. Kiara blushed at the thought of her mother doing such dirty things. _Then again, I just sucked off my first pokemon, so I guess i'm among the dirty now..._ Kiara thought inwardly. "Yeah.. I guess... I hope we'll meet again soon! " Kiara shouted as she walked through the front door, her Zorua resting peacefully on her head.( The mental image is so cute to me!) She made her way the nearby pokemon center, received her keycard for a room, walked in, and threw her bag on the floor and sighed heavily.( That felt like a run-on but I didn't know how else to make that scene go by faster.)" Today was interesting..." Kiara said aloud.. gently placing her Zorua on the bed and sitting down on the edge. She started petting the big bang of fur that sprouts from his head._ I hope I didn't hurt you Zorua... I love you too much for that._ Kiara thought to herself, then realizing the thought, she blush slightly but cast away any bad thoughts. She took off her normal clothes( the ones that Dawn wears because i'm not that creative when it comes to clothing) and slid into some pink bunny pajamas. Without even bothering to get under the covers, Kiara slowly fell asleep beside her pokemon, mentally preparing herself for the next day...

**A/N: Once again, I must apologize for not updating frequently. But not to worry! I'm off punishment and all of my school projects are on track, and with summer approaching... more updates! I hope you'll forgive my late updating and I'll gain more fans eventually. Here is the pokemon info I will began displaying after every chapter:**

**Zorua(25) = Penis Size: 5 inches, Balls Size: 0.9 inches, Cum amount: 0.5 cups**

**Shinx(7) = Penis Size 4.5 inches, Balls Size: 0.7 inches, Cum amount: 0.3 cups**

**The number in parenthesis next to pokemon name is the level they are battle wise. Hey, I said I would use features from the game so don't be mad at me. Hehe.. you guys next time!**


End file.
